Luke Slater Has Come Home
by SeiferBoy
Summary: What happens to Dermott Dolan after the events of Kat and Alfie: Redwater? He changes his name back to Luke Slater and join Kat and the rest of the family. How much insanity will Luke add into Kat's life?


**A/N: So, I've been binge watching Kat and Alfie: Redwater and I absolutely loved it! Dermott Dolan (Luke Slater) is an interesting character and I wish there were more of him. So, here we are! All characters are owned by their respective creators, until further notice (possible OCs). Enjoy!**

Dermott Dolan watches from behind a wall of rock as the paramedics work on his mother, Kathleen Moon. He had taken her out onto the water in a boat after he saw the garda police van appear on the beach. He couldn't go to prison for the murder of Lance Byrne, the man who he knew all his life as Grandfather. Dermott simply had an episodic moment after he learned the truth of his parentage. Lance and Agnus should've told Dermott the truth long ago. It was their fault that Lance is dead, not his. He was simply doing God's work getting rid of the sinner. It is his calling according to his grandmother, Agnus. No, she isn't his grandmother and she never has been. She is simply Agnus, Lance's wife. The woman who helped abduct him, tore him from his real mother, after he was born. His true grandparents are dead. His great grandmother is still alive, though.

"No. Focus on the here and now, Dermott. Mum is being looked after, now. I need to get out of Redwater, out of Ireland, before they catch me. They have no evidence against me. Those footprints in the sand within those pictures could be anybody's. There is no definitive proof that I murdered Lance. Still, Bernie is suspicious. Stupid Dermott. If you had acted less suspicious, they wouldn't have started to ask questions." He takes a deep breath and nods. "They'll take great care of mum, I'm sure of it. Where can I go, though?" He mulls over his options as Kathleen is placed into the ambulance. "Spain. I'll grab Tommy and go to Spain. With Alfie in surgery for his tumor, Tommy can't be alone. He's just a little kid. I'll take him to Spain and take care of Tommy, Bert and Ernie. I'll get to meet Zoe as well. She's been taking care of the twins, right? Right. Okay, Dermott. Time to stop talking to yourself and focus on the task at hand. Grab Tommy and get on a flight to Spain. Okay, that's what we'll do. Perfect."

Dermott makes sure he stays hidden as he makes his way around the beach. So far he hasn't run into anyone else, which is great for him. He takes the long way to the house the Moons have been staying in and makes sure nobody is waiting for him. Once he's sure there isn't, he walks in through the back door and into the kitchen. "Tommy?" He calls.

Tommy appears at the doorway, partially hiding behind it. Dermott smiles. "There's no reason to be like that with me. I'm your big brother. Come on, I have something that I need to tell you." He pulls out a couple of chairs from the table. "Come, sit."

Tommy asks. "Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Come on." He lightly slaps the seat of the chair in front of him playfully.

Tommy leaves the doorway and goes to sit.

"Now, Tommy. Did your daddy tell you that he needed to have surgery?"

Tommy nods.

Dermott smiles. "Good, good. Well, the thing is, is that it's a small surgery." He sees the worried expression cross Tommy's face. "Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. It's just, the surgery will take him weeks of recovery, so he can't travel for awhile. Mum is gonna be staying with him for the duration of the recovery, but she's asked me to take you back to Spain to help Zoe with the twins. She doesn't want you to miss out on your education, after all. So, how about we pack up your things and go to the airport?"

"Mummy's not coming?"

"As I said, she's staying with your dad until he recovers. They'll meet us back in Spain after he gets the go ahead of being able to travel. Now, come on. You can help me pack up my clothes. I stay in my old bedroom upstairs, sometimes."

"Why? Don't you have your own house?"

"I do, but I stay for the nostalgia. Back when things were much simpler." He gives Tommy a grin. "Come on." Dermott stands and heads toward the living room, where the stairs are.

"Are you still mad at me?" Tommy asks.

Dermott stops and turns to look at Tommy. Tommy hasn't moved from the chair. Dermott goes back over to Tommy and kneels in front of him. "Do you remember what we talked about, back in the church?"

"About how you being my big brother is a secret?"

"Yeah. Well, Peter thought I was his real son for over thirty years. I didn't want to hurt him and make him sad. That's why I became so angry. I'm sorry I caused you to be scared of me. It wasn't my intent. You understand, don't you?"

Tommy nods and Dermott brings him into a hug. "You're my little brother and I would never hurt you on purpose. I was only stressed out about keeping this secret and had no right taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dermott."

Dermott pulls away with a smile. "Thanks. I told Peter the truth. It's never good to tell lies. Remember that because lies can tear families apart. Peter knows the full truth, now, so it's okay for you to tell people from this point forward."

Tommy's face lights up. "I can?"

"Yup." Dermott stands. "So, how about you help me pack and we'll grab your things. I'm excited to meet Zoe and the twins for the first time."

"You've never met them?"

"I didn't know any of you existed until you and Mum came around. So, come on. Let's get out of here and help Zoe with the twins. She might need help by now, right? Are they a handful?"

"They are. Mummy has Daddy helping her, but they're still a lot sometimes."

"See? We can go and help Zoe together, as a family. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Tommy stands and runs toward the stairs, causing Dermott to laugh as he follows after the seven year old.


End file.
